


maybe it's a cruel joke on me, whatever (just means there's way more cake for me.)

by johnthecraptist



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink (minor), Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, also lapslock bc i can't be bothered im sorry, no one gives a shit about hansol's purity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnthecraptist/pseuds/johnthecraptist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fact of the matter was that ten completely and irrevocably had johnny seo wrapped around his finger.</p><p>and ten loved johnny, very much, so he did his best not to exploit that fact. </p><p>except when he was unusually horny and johnny had been an unyielding ball of stress for the past week.</p><p>or in which ten feels neglected so he formulates <i>operation: get some johnny dick.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe it's a cruel joke on me, whatever (just means there's way more cake for me.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> this isn't my first k-pop fic or my first smut fic, but it is the first one i've ever posted for someone other than my friends to read.
> 
> the world is seriously lacking tenny fics, and nkai was with me in my tenny feelings (sorry this is so late ily)
> 
> title from pity party by melanie martinez. happy reading!!
> 
> ******ALSO******  
> this fic is now available in ру́сский язы́к thanks to the lovely lina aka paranoidwhitequeen.tumblr.com (THANK U SO MUCH BBY!!) for all ur foreign reading pleasure, and you can find it right [here.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5216970)

the fact of the matter was that ten completely and irrevocably had johnny seo wrapped around his finger.

both of them knew, their group mates knew, anyone with eyes and a brain that processed basic information knew. you didn't have to search to see the way johnny's demeanor completely changed around the younger. the way he looked at the thai boy as if he was something the older wouldn't mind sitting down and exploring for hours at a time. 

and ten loved johnny, very much, so he did his best not to exploit that fact. 

except when he was unusually horny and johnny had been an unyielding ball of stress for the past week.

it was extremely rare for the older not to rush to accomplish whatever ten asked, especially if that involved sex. but johnny had been throwing himself into practice to prepare for their upcoming showcase. ten couldn't really blame him, but the behavior was unnatural for the older. johnny was usually the last person to worry over things, always finding time to crack a joke or take a break, and most definitely find the time to sate ten's desires. 

but this past week had been "now now"s and "later ten"s and the younger was _sick of it_. who was johnny to deny him what he wanted? especially when he asked him so nicely? 

and so maybe the plan he had come up with was a little mean. but desperate times called for desperate measures, and ten was very _very_ desperate. if johnny wouldn't hand over his dick by ten asking, then he wound make the older have to give it up. and after minimal discussion with hansol which had mostly been the other shouting "keep your dirty sex life away from my purity!", he decided the best way to do that was by making him a little jealous.

jealous johnny was not a beast that made his presence known very often. johnny did not easily become upset over ten being around or spending time with others, as it was something you grew accustomed to while living with a bunch of boys. but when that monster came out, it didn't fuck around. from the last incident, ten could recall a too friendly waiter, a couple of broken plates, and not being able to walk or wear anything but turtle necks in 80 degree temperature for the next couple of days. 

ten was not blind and was not the type to act unaware of the obvious truth: he was cute. unnaturally so, and yes, he played it up sometimes. he knew all the others thought he was cute and yes, maybe he used that to get his way but in the end it never hurt anyone so it was fine. and he would be damned if he wasn't about to utilize this _god given gift_ to make his boyfriend jealous.

so as _operation: get some johnny dick_ commenced, ten knocked up the cuteness a couple of levels. he was almost sure that this alone could get johnny's attention, but when the older even had the audacity to ignore thai boy's adorable behavior, ten felt his blood boil.

_i didn't want to have to do this, johnny seo, but you leave me no choice._

at their next break, ten sauntered over to taeyong and plopped himself in his lap. 

"taeyong hyung, you learned the choreo so fast! you're so talented," he gushed. the older was surprised for only a moment before he broke into a soft smile. everyone had long since realized how much ten enjoyed physical contact with others, and they had grown comfortable with it, even happy to indulge him. 

"mmm, so are you ten, don't sell yourself short," he murmured back, placing his chin on top of the others head. ten giggled, eyes watching johnny in his peripheral vision. the older was looking at them, ten could tell. so of course he was gonna ham it up for the cameras. he took hold of one of taeyong's hands and began to play with it, slotting his fingers in between the rapper's. ten half expected him to pull away, but to his surprise, he let him play. taeyong and the other guys all knew about ten and johnny, and while they were all close, they knew where the lines were. and there was no doubt taeyong could feel johnny's gaze burning into them. ten chose to ignore it for now, and continued to giggle at everything that left taeyong's mouth.

•••

"movie tonight?" doyoung asked at dinner. ten was currently sitting next to yuta, where they were feeding each other their meals, right across from johnny. 

"manager hyung rented one for us earlier today. i think it's a scary one."

ten sent up a silent thank you to the gods for their full fledged support of his plan. scary movies were the thai boy's favorite, despite the fact that he couldn't last 5 minutes without screaming. he only enjoyed them because every time they watched one, the spot next to johnny was reserved with his name on it.

on the way back from practice he held hands with doyoung, and when they had got home, he immediately went and helped mark with homework. this movie could be just another push to johnny's jealousy.

when they all gathered around the tv, ten sat so close enough to jaehyun he might as well have been sitting on the younger's lap. johnny was on his other side, but a much more sizable gap existed between them.

"jaehyun-ah, don't be upset if i scream in your ear," he warned the younger. jaehyun just grinned back. 

"don't worry hyung, i'll protect you!" 

next to him, johnny broke into a coughing fit. ten couldn't help the pleased smile that crept onto his face. 

30 minutes into the movie, ten had lost count of the amount of times he had jumped in fear. the only thing keeping him from running out and not finishing the film was his commitment to his plan. 

at the next jump scare, ten let out a screech, and hid his face in jaehyun's neck. the younger rested a hand on his upper thigh and ten looked at him in slight surprise. jaehyun just laughed softly and leaned to whisper into ten's ear.

"i think your plan, worked hyung! see you later."

as ten began to contemplate how many possible ways he could kill hansol for opening his big mouth, he felt a large hand wrap around his wrist. he was pulled up from his seat on the couch and practically dragged out of the living room. he watched jaehyun wave at him, his eyes crinkled in amusement. as the door to whatever room johnny had just pulled him into closed, he heard someone who sounded suspiciously like taeyong shout "don't break anything!"

in the next second ten's back was pushed against the door and all 6 foot 1 of johnny seo and his glorious rage was caging him in. 

" _what the fuck was all that?_ " he hissed, and _shit_ , how horny must ten have been to already feel his dick twitch at the tone. 

"you like acting like a slut for all the members, huh? bet one of them could just say the word and you would bend over." ten let out a whine and shook his head. 

"n-no, only want you, hyung," the smaller insisted, grinding his hips up against the older's. johnny laughed at this, a cold, harsh sound, and slipped his hands around the others thighs, and _fuck he was lifting ten up._ johnny knew his own size and strength, and was often overly careful as not to hurt ten when they had sex. the johnny carrying ten over to the bed however, could care less. his hands gripped the younger's thighs hard enough to leave bruises, and ten loved it. he dropped the younger on the nearest bed. 

"strip," johnny ordered. ten didn't break eye contact with the older as he pulled his t shirt over his head and slid his jeans off his legs. johnny's stare lit every inch of him ablaze, and it filled ten with a type of want that this past week's desperation could not ever compare to. he wanted johnny to own him, to take his body and use it how he saw fit. 

ten slid off his black briefs, feeling completely bare and at the mercy of the man before him. his cock was already half hard, resting on his thigh. he bit his lip and looked up at the older through his lashes. johnny practically growled and wrapped his hands around the dancers bare hips, swallowing up his moan in a kiss. ten could almost cry at the feeling, having felt so neglected by his boyfriend this past week. he missed those lips, needed them all over his body. 

johnny kissed ten fervently, biting at his bottom lip. his fingers danced around the head of ten's cock, making the younger whine and buck up into the touch.

"you're so eager baby," he murmured, pulling back from ten's lips. the younger shivered at the way johnny's eyes observed his panting, lust driven form. "sluts like you would do anything for a hand around their cock and something up their needy cunt, isn't that right?" ten trembled at johnny's words. he had never heard the older speak like this before, and the change made his dick ache with need.

"too many clothes on," he insisted, hands pulling at the hem of johnny's shirt. the older just chuckled as he pulled it up and over his head. ten ran his fingers over his chest, admiring his boyfriend's toned body. johnny smiled and held up three fingers to his mouth.

"suck, slut."

ten obeyed, opening his mouth and taking the three fingers between his lips. johnny watched ten as he wet them thoroughly, licking and suckling on them as if they were his cock. there were few things he loved as much as johnny's cock, and this past week had been torture without it. he wanted it's heavy weight on his tongue, it's taste on his lips, it's unbelievable length pounding in and out of him.

johnny removed the fingers from his mouth. ten moaned as he felt them trace his entrance.

"well would you look here," johnny said. "it looks like you're already stretched out. has someone been using your pretty little boy cunt lately?" ten shook his head vigorously. 

"no, no! in the shower, i was... i-"

"you fucked yourself on your fingers?"

it was true. johnny wasn't giving it to him, so ten had to take matters into his own hands, quite literally.

"y-yes," he answered.

"and how was it?"

truthfully, unsatisfying. it felt good, yes, but nowhere near as amazing as johnny's thicker and longer fingers fucking in and out of him.

"i-it... it wasn't like you."

"mmm, it wasn't, huh?" _smug son of a bitch._ "it didn't feel as good?" ten shook his head. 

"well then let's not keep you waiting baby."

the younger cried out as johnny slid three fingers into his hole. he pushed them in and out at a rapid pace, aiming for that place inside of him that would make him see stars. when he found it, ten threw his head back and let out a silent cry. johnny didn't let up, fucking them in harder, over and over again. ten was overwhelmed at the feeling, his vision going fuzzy around the edges. suddenly he was empty, and he let out a whine at the loss.

"oh, you don't want my cock then? is that it?"

"no! no hyung, please, i need it so bad. p-please, give it to me."

johnny chuckled as he shucked off his jeans and underwear. ten could feel his own dick pulse at the sight before him. just like the rest of him, johnny's cock was a sight to behold. it was huge, well known as the biggest among the other rookies from when they all used to shower together. it was the cause for the majority of the teasing that came after they made their relationship known, the others wishing a blushing ten good luck. but ten loved it; its size, the way it reached things inside of him nothing else could, the way it took him apart and laid him out for johnny.

johnny wrapped a hand around ten's leaking prick, making the younger moan. he took the same hand and wrapped it around his own cock, using the others precome as lube. 

the feeling of johnny pushing into him was enough to make ten see white. with every torturous inch of the cock into his ass, ten shuddered. this was it, this was why he had made the ridiculous plan, why he was in such a predicament without it. nothing else could make him feel so good, and nothing ever would. 

when he was fully seated inside of ten, the thai boy released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, his mouth open in pleasure. 

"you're so beautiful like this," johnny whispered, tracing a finger over his nipple. "my cock deep inside of you, leaking all over yourself-" he pulled out slightly and thrust shallowly, the feeling making ten scream, "-you're a fucking mess, baby."

ten didn't doubt it. with every movement of johnny's hips, ten felt a bit of his sanity slip away. he had gone too long without this to be any different. he hadn't experienced anything like this before because he had never been away from the cock he loved so much for more than a couple of days. and it made it all the better to have it now. 

johnny pulled all the way out, and slammed back in. ten's eyes rolled back as it hit his prostate dead on. it was too good, so so good. johnny repeated the motion, every time hitting ten right where he needed it.

"is it good baby? is this what you were being such a dirty slut for? to get impaled on my cock just how you wanted?" 

ten couldn't even nod. he was completely gone. he let out a noise that could have been confirmation, but was probably just a product of all he was feeling. johnny's pace sped up, pushing ten up against the head board that smacked into the wall with every thrust.

"fuck baby, look at you."

johnny was everywhere. he was inside of ten, he was all around him, caging him in between strong arms, and ten could do little more than run his nails down his back for leverage as the older had his way with him. 

johnny wrapped a hand around the younger's waist, pulling him onto his lap and _fuck_ , he was so deep. it was too much, too much and tears poured down ten's cheeks as his cock throbbed almost painfully. he wrapped his hands around the older's neck as he continued to fuck up into him. johnny still wasn't touching him, and as he tried to slip one down in between their bodies', the other slapped it away. 

"no bitch, you come on my cock alone."

ten sobbed as the older fucked him impossibly harder. 

"come on baby, do it. do it for me, _come for daddy_."

and there it was. ten slipped away, tears continuing to fall down his cheeks. he felt perfect and loved and everything was so so good. he was in the sky, in space, flying over clouds and it was all with johnny. he came between their bodies, painting their abdomens with his release. 

"baby, i love you so, so much, and i need you to come back to me now, okay? you did so good, but i need you to come back now."

ten faintly heard the voice, registering it as johnny. johnny, whom he loved more than anything and who loved him just as much. it grounded him, it pulled him back to earth and ten became aware once again. 

"fuck, it's been awhile since that happened, hasn't it?" the older said with a small chuckle. he had laid ten back down on the bed, and his cock was still inside of him, his release covering his walls. ten nodded, groaning as johnny rubbed gently at his tear stained cheeks.

"it's been even longer since i cried during sex," he said, cheeks flushing. johnny laughed and shushed him.

"it's alright babe, it was hot, _you_ were hot, i love you." ten smiled. 

"but you know what i don't love? you throwing yourself all over the others. want to tell me what that was about?" he asked, pulling his now soft cock out of the smaller. ten shivered at the feeling.

"you weren't paying me any attention, i had to take matters into my own hands!" he explained, not meeting johnny's eyes. "you've been so engrossed in practice and everything that you forgot all about me and i-"

"woah, baby," the older interrupted, placing a hand on ten's chin, forcing him to look at him. "you have to understand, i've been doing this for eight years. eight years and finally our chance to debut is coming. i have to prove myself. i never meant to neglect you in the process, though. i've just been stressed and i'm sorry."

and _shit_ , now ten felt like a total dick. he hadn't even bothered to sit down and talk with the older about how he was feeling.

"no, i'm sorry, i was being selfish. i didn't even consider how you were doing." 

johnny laughed.

"we were both kind of pricks, weren't we?" 

ten nodded, looking around the room. he grinned as it dawned on him. 

"but the biggest prick in all of this. was ji hansol, and it looks like we got him back pretty good." johnny looked at him, bemused, before realized where they were.

"shit, i didn't even look who's room we were in, he's gonna kill us."

ten shrugged.

"it's not like i hadn't already let him know about our dirty sex life."

•••

a bottle of bleach and two cans of febreeze later, hansol had still not gotten the smell of what he assumed must have been the consummation of a certain thai-american couple out of his room. 

"okay, i admit, i was wrong in telling the others, but _your plan worked didn't it?!_ wasn't this a little too harsh?!"

he was met with laughter from the next room.

"does no one in this dorm hold any respect for my purity?"

clearly, the answer was no.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @ 171cmjisung.tumblr.com


End file.
